Bicolor
by MoonyStark
Summary: Bakugo sabe que, para ser la primera vez que va a estar a solas con su novio, debería pensar en otra cosa. Pero es que, de verdad, tiene mucha curiosidad. Muchísima. "Shouto, quítate los calzoncillos ya, cojones".


_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro y blablabla._

Este fic va especialmente dedicado a **Janet Cab** , pues fue una de sus historias la que me llevó a escribir esta escena. Sé que ya lo has leído, pero igual, espero que lo disfrutes otra vez.

* * *

 **Bicolor**

Y ahí están. Con sus diecisiete años y toda la intimidad que la casa de Bakugo —bastante antigua y en medio de una urbanización plagada de familias con niños pequeños— puede ofrecerles. Todoroki entra, se disculpa por la intrusión (aunque no hay nadie, Bakugo ya le había avisado) y se quita los zapatos en el recibidor, dejándolos perfectamente alineados junto a los de la madre de Katsuki.

—No está mal —dice, nada más poner un pie en el salón.

—No será tu mansión de niño rico, eso seguro —gruñe Bakugo, tirando su mochila negra raída encima del sofá.

Está nervioso. Todoroki también. Todo ha sido un poco incómodo cuando Katsuki le ha medio gritado que lo acompañase a casa, que hoy su madre estaba visitando a su tía y su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y que, _bueno_ , que lo hiciera. Y punto. Y luego se había girado con el rostro rojo como un tomate gruñendo cosas incomprensibles. Shouto se acerca al sofá, deja su bolsa cruzada al lado de la de Bakugo —la cual, de paso, coloca adecuadamente— y se queda de pie, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer.

Katsuki sabe lo que _debería_ estar pensando. Y lo que _debería_ hacer. Beberse un vaso de agua fría (porque hace un calor en junio que se quiere morir), darle otro a Todoroki y luego decirle de subir a la habitación. Sin mucha excusa. Todoroki puede no ser un as en lo que relaciones sociales se refiere pero no es imbécil y conoce las implicaciones de invitar a tu pareja sentimental a una casa en la que no hay nadie más.

 _Pero_ no está pensando en eso. Es decir, quiere subir con Todoroki a su habitación. Incluso quiere quitarle la ropa. La parte de abajo, más concretamente. Pero no para lo que _debería_ querer.

No sabe qué cojones le pasa en la cabeza, pero lleva días pensándolo. Todoroki siempre ha sido interesante a la vista, por ponerle un calificativo. Incluso antes de que empezasen a salir —a Katsuki aún le cuesta pensarlo sin que le suene raro—, ya se había sentido atraído por él. No físicamente (que también), sino de esa forma en la que algo te llama la atención y no puedes desviar la vista aunque sabes que está mal quedarse mirando fijamente durante mucho rato.

Todoroki está partido por la mitad. La mitad de su cuerpo emana frío y la otra, calor. Tiene un ojo grisáceo y otro de un azul tan claro que parece de hielo. Su cara también está partida, aunque eso fuese provocado por un agente externo. Y su pelo. Su pelo es de dos colores de manera tan anormalmente natural que lo único que Katsuki pudo pensar cuando empezó a imaginar a Shouto, en su casa, quitándose la ropa, fue en si tendría todo el pelo igual.

Así que sí, está deseando que su novio se quite los calzoncillos por primera vez delante de él para comprobar si tiene el pelo de los huevos también de dos colores. Si tiene la mitad roja y la mitad blanca. Es que tiene mucha curiosidad, de verdad. Muchísima. Alguien le debería dar un premio por haber aguantado tres días sin preguntárselo directamente para no quedar como un puto enfermo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Bakugo no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta la nevera ni por qué se está sirviendo un vaso de agua, pero ahí está. Y el agua está rebosando el vaso y Todoroki en vez de hacer algo por solucionarlo sólo le pregunta si le pasa algo. Será subnormal.

—Gracias por ayudar —bufa, irónico. Como respuesta, Shouto posa la mano izquierda sobre el agua derramada y empieza a evaporarla—. Anda y vete a la mierda.

—¿No querías que ayudase?

El agua se evapora sin dejar rastro. Bakugo se bebe la mitad del vaso y le pasa el resto a Todoroki, que la acepta sediento y se sirve un poco más. Quizás no como debería haber sido, pero el paso uno está completado. Bakugo se felicita interiormente, y algo en su cara provoca que Todoroki frunza el ceño.

—Qué.

—Estás un poco raro hoy.

Le gusta la sinceridad de Shouto. Y esa capacidad para decir lo que piensa sin importarle mucho el resto del mundo. Es un poco como él en ese sentido, salvando la parte de los gritos y los insultos, ausentes en el vocabulario de niño pijo de Todoroki. Así que sí, le gusta que sea sincero pero a veces también se le hace insoportable. No se entiende ni él mismo y _joder, cómo cojones me soporta Shouto._

—Ya, bueno, ¿tú no?

Ese "raro" llevaba implícito "nervioso", así que Katsuki se la devuelve. Todoroki le esquiva la mirada, enjuaga el vaso y lo deja escurriendo. Se frota las manos y le sale humo de entre ellas.

—Un poco —admite, totalmente falto de emoción.

 _Y ahora qué_. Bakugo daría su habilidad por un manual de qué hacer en ese momento. _Ligar para tontos_ o algo así, aunque la parte de ligar ya la tiene superada, si es que a lo que había hecho él y Shouto se podía llamar ligar siquiera. _Cómo llevar al catre a tu novio de manera sutil_. O novia. Le sirven ambas. No por nada, sino, porque tiene tan poca idea de qué hacer que recurriría a cualquier cosa en ese preciso instante. _Mierda_. Si sigue así empezarán a sudarle las manos y ocultar las explosiones involuntarias va a ser tarea imposible.

Por suerte, Todoroki habla. Y a Bakugo le parece que la voz le raspa un poco. _Oh, Dios, si incluso puede parecer humano._

—¿Vamos a subir?

Coño, si Bakugo hubiera sabido que era tan fácil no se habría acojonado tanto.

—Sí —suena más seguro de lo que se siente, porque ya empieza a pensar en qué va a hacer cuando estén arriba, en su habitación—. Vamos.

Coge una botella de agua con una mano y a Todoroki con la otra, de la muñeca, y sin mirarlo tira de él por las escaleras. El silencio tenso sólo se rompe por el golpe sordo de sus pies contra la madera y Bakugo piensa, le da al coco todo lo que puede, porque llegó a la conclusión la noche anterior de que no puede empezar a enrollarse con Todoroki sin más. ¿El motivo? Que se le olvidará la curiosidad por su vello púbico y cuando lo tenga de frente — **no** es que haya pensado en tenerlo delante ni nada, pero es una posibilidad— se acordará de repente y será muy obvio.

Así que la prioridad es quitarse la curiosidad. Y luego ya que venga lo que tenga que venir.

En su cabeza tiene sentido.

La puerta parece pesada cuando la abre. Shouto se ha dejado guiar con pasividad y no le suelta la mano ni siquiera cuando ya no ejerce fuerza sobre él. Sus dedos se rozan, sin llegar a aferrarse el uno al otro, y durante un segundo, a Bakugo se le olvida realmente el comedero de cabeza que lleva. Hasta que levanta la vista y ve su pelo, y entonces lo recuerda. Se muerde el labio.

—Shouto —lleva demasiado poco tiempo llamándolo así como para haberse acostumbrado, pero las sílabas suenan bien en su boca. A él le gusta que lo llame por su nombre, se lo ha dicho, y Bakugo es demasiado débil como para negarse, a pesar de todo—. Te voy a ser sincero.

Habla antes de pensar —como siempre— y _cómo mierdas va a ser sincero_. ¿Qué le va a decir, que quiere verle el pelo de la polla? No. Ni hablar. Shouto seguramente se encaminaría fuera de su casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta dejarlo solo y luego cortaría su relación con un mensaje de Line y quizás algún sticker de pago.

¿Existían stickers de pago?

—¿Katsuki?

Su nombre también suena bien cuando lo dice Shouto. Suena tranquilo, como el nombre de alguien que no estalla a la mínima. Le gustaría escucharlo un poco más ahogado, mientras Shouto lucha por respirar en medio de un beso que lo asfixia. Nunca ha dicho su nombre mientras se besan, aunque tampoco es que se hayan podido besar demasiado.

Y ahora que pueden, Bakugo tiene su mente en otras cosas. _Manda huevos._

Como sabe que si contesta la va a cagar, Bakugo deja la botella a un lado, se acerca a Todoroki y lo besa tan sorpresivamente que Shouto se tambalea hacia detrás hasta que consigue seguir el ritmo de sus labios y lo sujeta de la chaqueta, a la altura de la cintura, para equilibrarse. Ambos funcionan a base de instinto y pronto empiezan a caminar entre tropezones intentando alcanzar la cama. Bakugo siente su cuerpo arder, el sudor correrle a chorros por la espalda. Es verano y está pegado a Todoroki, y esa combinación es, literalmente, explosiva.

—Los guantes —murmura cuando sus piernas tocan el colchón. Le sudan las manos y acabará explotando algo. O peor, a alguien. A su novio, más concretamente.

—¿Qué? _No_ —prohíbe Shouto. Junta las manos de Bakugo y posa su mano derecha sobre ellas. Las enfría lo suficiente como para que dejen de sudar—. No quiero que me toques con guantes.

A Bakugo se le seca la garganta. Era obvio pero que Shouto le diga que _quiere que lo toque_ le trastorna los pocos esquemas que tiene. Lo tira de nuevo sobre él y sus dientes chocan al encontrarse. Hace menos calor, Katsuki está seguro de que Shouto lo está haciendo adrede, y se pregunta _otra vez_ —porque es una pregunta recurrente— cómo puede ser tan malditamente inexpresivo y a él provocarle tantas cosas.

Menos mal. Menos mal que puede tocarlo sin guantes porque se siente morir cuando desliza una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta. Bakugo lo ha visto antes si la parte superior, en los vestuarios y en el festival deportivo, cuando se incendió el uniforme en la batalla contra Deku, pero no lo había tocado. Y no sabía las ganas que tenía de hacerlo hasta que lo ha hecho.

—Tienes prisa.

Esa. Esa es la voz con la que quiere que pronuncie su nombre. Suena a queja pero hay suspiros en medio y Shouto no lo para cuando los dedos de Katsuki acarician el borde del pantalón y juegan con el botón antes de desabrocharlo.

Se ha hecho una apuesta interna. Si tiene el pelo de un solo color (independientemente de que sea rojo o blanco), se permitirá callarse su duda para la eternidad. Lo acompañará a la tumba y quizás, sólo quizás, se lo cuente a Kirishima cuando esté muy seguro de que ese bocazas no va a decir nada. Porque _tiene_ que ser de un solo color. Lo de la cabeza ya es raro, pero bueno, Mineta tiene bolas pegajosas en la cabeza y Katsuki está bastante seguro de que no las tiene ahí abajo. O eso quiere creer.

Pero si resulta que la naturaleza ha obrado milagros en Shouto y la heterocromía lo acompaña en todo su cuerpo, se lo confesará. A Todoroki. Como una especie de castigo y prueba de valor, para ver si lo quiere tanto como dice cuando, con voz monótona, recita _ya te he dicho que me gustas, ¿tanto necesitas escucharlo?_ y no lo deja tirado a pesar de las cosas raras en las que piensa, que son muchas.

El pantalón cae sin ayuda contra el suelo y Katsuki se da cuenta, tarde, de que ha perdido su camiseta, aunque no recuerda el momento en el que ha alzado los brazos para permitirlo. Mira a su alrededor, sólo para comprobar que Todoroki no la ha calcinado o algo así, pero la prenda está en el suelo, sin mayor daño que estar hecha un ovillo de algodón.

Lo único que le separa de su objetivo es una fina tela negra de licra. Una estrecha y suave línea de vello rojizo hace el recorrido desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo los calzoncillos. Rojo. Es rojo. Katsuki traga en seco y cuando vuelve a mirar a Shouto descubre que su cara está terriblemente sonrojada. Le aparta la mirada tan rápido que Bakugo atina a parpadear un poco.

—Tenías la mirada muy fija.

Estaba tan centrado en el color del pelo que Bakugo ni siquiera ha notado que Todoroki está duro bajo la ropa interior. Que baje Dios y lo vea, a él, deseando meterle la mano en los calzoncillos a un tío que no soportaba hace seis meses. La de vueltas que da la vida.

Está tan convencido de que el pelo de Shouto va a ser rojo que desbanca el tema a un lado. Agua pasada. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Una cuenta que comienza con hacerle a Shouto la mejor paja de su adolescencia tumbados en la cama, con Todoroki entre sus piernas y sus pantalones, que habían sobrevivido en su sitio hasta ese momento, ya por las rodillas. Shouto se encarga de tirarlos fuera del colchón. Se besan otra vez, con el aire caliente rondando sus bocas, y Bakugo lo escucha. Su nombre. Entrecortado.

 _Katsuki._

Es mejor de lo que ha imaginado. Le sale un gruñido gutural que culmina dándole la vuelta a la situación y dejando a Shouto con la espalda pegada a la cama. Sobra tela por todos lados, y eso que, tras quitarle la camiseta con apremio, ambos están sólo con su ropa interior. A Shouto le sale vaho frío de la boca, pero tiene el cuerpo ardiendo. Su particularidad está descompensada por la situación y a Katsuki le parece gracioso y a la vez lo hace enorgullecerse un poco.

Tiene miedo de tocarlo. De no hacerlo bien, en realidad. Jamás ha hecho eso y no soporta ser mediocre en algo, así que prefiere no hacerlo. Pero sí que se ha masturbado —mucho—, como todo adolescente de su edad, por lo que confía en que su técnica en ese aspecto es bastante buena. El jadeo que se le escapa a Todoroki cuando tira del elástico hacia abajo retumba en la habitación.

Y Bakugo colapsa. Su vista sigue el vello rojo hasta que este, misteriosamente, se divide. Hacia la derecha — _su_ derecha, la izquierda de Shouto— es de un rojo algo más oscuro que su cabello. Y hacia la izquierda, blanco. Como la nieve. En medio se alza una erección que hasta hace un segundo había sido su mayor ansia, pero _ahora_.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmura. Deja caer su peso sobre los muslos de Todoroki, que se levanta confuso, alzándose sobre sus codos. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y el interrogante por todo su rostro—. Es de dos putos colores.

Señala la zona íntima en cuestión y Shouto enrojece aún más, si eso resultaba posible. Su cara está tan colorada que empieza a ser complicado distinguir la cicatriz de la piel sana.

—Sí —se nota que le cuesta decirlo—. ¿Y qué?

 _Cómo que y qué_. ¿Pero no se da cuenta de lo jodidamente anormal que es eso?

—Llevo tres putos días preguntándome si sería así o no —suelta, casi sin pensar. Cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho, trata de restarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros—. No pensaba que ni tú fueses tan rarito.

Se hace el silencio en la habitación. Sus respiraciones aún son pesadas, pero la de Todoroki de repente empieza a entrecortarse, hasta que Bakugo se da cuenta de que se está riendo. Tirado en la cama, con la polla fuera —y una erección es descenso—, el muy capullo se está _riendo_. Por primera vez desde que Katsuki lo conoce. Y no sabe exactamente por qué se ríe, pero se siente muy feliz por haber sido él quien lo ha provocado.

—¿Por eso estabas tan raro? —pregunta Shouto cuando consigue tomar aire más de tres segundos seguidos—. No me lo creo.

—Pues créetelo.

—Podrías haberme preguntado.

—Qué coño habrías pensado de mí si lo hubiera hecho.

—No creía que mi opinión sobre ti te importase demasiado.

 _Pues claro que me importa. La tuya y la de todos._ Pero Katsuki no lo dice. No todavía. Quizás algún día, en un futuro, se atreva a confesarle algo tan íntimo como eso a Shouto. De momento no. De momento sólo quiere retomar las cosas a como estaban antes de bajar los calzoncillos de Shouto, así que los vuelve a subir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ahora que ya sé lo que me espera puedo parecer una persona normal.

Shouto vuelve a reírse, esa vez durante menos tiempo.

—No me gustarías tanto.

* * *

A pesar de que lo he repasado diez veces es posible que se me haya escapado algún dedazo, así que si lo encontráis no dudéis en decírmelo junto al fantástico review que sé que me vais a dejar si os ha gustado (¡que espero que sí!) porque sois lectores maravillosos (L).

Ahora en serio, los comentarios se agradecen enormemente y animan mucho, mil gracias de antemano por ellos.


End file.
